A Harrappian Princess
by AerinBrown
Summary: Thom rescues a mysterious girl and takes her home to care for her injuries. Problems? Well, she doesn't speak their language and is being stalked by a crazed mage...Not really a new chapter; Rewritting story! Hopefully, it's better.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters or places, except for one of them, except I'm not going to tell you yet, because that would kinda spoil it.  Oh yeah, they all belong to the magnificent Tamora Pierce.

A/N:  Um, I know that Alanna had a son named Thom, but I have no idea what he's like, and I kinda wanted to make up a personality for him all to myself, so if nothing seems like what it really would be it's not.  Now that I've sufficiently confused you, on with the story!!!

* * * * * * *

Filled with grassy dips and swells, the land was illuminated by the soft light of early dawn.  The few trees that were scattered about hid the tiny birds whose morning song echoed through the hills.  Peace reigned, the land devoid of even a gentle breeze to stir the long grass.

But the tranquility was soon broken by the sound of pounding hoofs.  The earth began to tremble, and the bird's song ceased.

A lone equestrian galloped over the top of a hill.

Long dark hair spread out like a banner behind the figure as the horse raced recklessly onward.  It was a girl, and she rode low on her horse, hands wrapped tightly in the horse's tangled mane.  Her face taught with determination, she whispered encouragements to her tired steed.

Too loud, however, was the disturbance for it to be hers alone.  This was proved as a thundering mass of men and horses pounded over the rise, only minutes behind the dark-haired girl.

They were soldiers, warriors, faces cold and uncaring as they rode eerily silent after their prey; anger wasted energy.

The girl risked a glance behind her, and her heart sank.  They were gaining.

Heavy was her breathing now as she desperately urged her mount to greater speeds.  The horse tried valiantly, but there was no chance.  Wearied by days of constant running, his strength was gone and he stumbled, front legs buckling beneath him.

In a desperate attempt to keep her seat, the girl clung tighter to the horse's mane, but to no avail.  As the horse lunged forward, her legs, having nothing to keep them down, flopped outward; her back cracked, and she cried out in pain.  Time seemed to slow as the horse fell.  She panicked, realizing suddenly that her arms needed to be free!

But they were stuck.  The horse fell, and as his body hit the ground she was flung over his head, hands tightly ensnared.  She landed hard on her left arm, and the sickening sound of breaking bone shot through her.

With a sob, she sat up and pulled herself free, wincing as sharp jolts of pain shot through her body.  Her arm was broken, for certain, but her pursuers were only seconds behind.  She needed to move.  Stumbling to her feet, she ran, blinking away tears that fell for the beautiful animal that had brought her so far. 

But even as she ran, she knew that she had no chance.  Within seconds, she was surrounded, the silent men forming a tight circle around her.  

A tall, darkly handsome man stepped forward, a smirk of triumph on his face.  "Little Aliah."  His voice was smooth and oily and riddled with contempt.  "You led us on quite the chase, my dear, but now your time is up.  You, like the rest of your flea-ridden family, will die."  Narrowed eyes bore into her, black and wild and hinting at danger.

Her body quivering with anger and adrenaline, Aliah snarled up at him.  Her mind was a muddled mess of thoughts, of wild ideas, of utter loathing for the man who stood before her now…_Kill him._

Her breath hitched, and her chest tightened.  A strange feeling was building up in her; a power that was pushing, straining to be let out.  And deep inside, something was speaking, whispering what to do.  Taking a deep breath, Aliah surrendered to the magic.

And all thought ceased.  Her hands raised, her left arm protesting painfully, but pain was ignored.  A pure, blinding white light surrounded her; emanated from her.  She _was _the light, the power…

The soldier's uncaring masks slipped and showed real fear; they hadn't expected this.  Hands grasped weapons that they knew would be useless.  

The darkly handsome man grinned wildly.  "You will die," he repeated gleefully.

_Kill him._

"No, Tamo Delvin," Aliah said, her voice cold and void of emotion.  "You will."  

* * * * * *

A/N:  I hope that you liked that!  I'll update as soon as I can, but I have two other stories that I'm writing right now.  And flagdiva, if you're reading this, I KNOW!!  You're going to tell me to finish my others first.  But I can write three at once!  Really, I can.  

Oh, and just a note, a 'Tamo' or 'Tama' is a mage.  Thank you!!

Review please!  Thom and co. will be in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Thom to the rescue

Disclaimer:  Like I said before, Thom, Alanna, George, their family, and Pirate's Swoop do not belong to me.  

A/N:  My word, I haven't written in a long time.  School is a killer, you guys!  Worse than writer's block for a story.  Sorry that this chapter has taken so long.  I'm only able to write today because there is no school!!

Lady of the Shadows: Thanks!  I'm glad that you like the idea!  Hopefully, it all works out.

Alexandra the Great:  Of course I can handle three at once.  I love making my life as stressful as possible.  Thanks so much for R&R!!

Blank Person:  Thank you.

A/N:  Oh, and the point of view changes, but I think that you'll be able to tell when.

* * * * * * * *

Weary and sore, Aliah kept a careful eye on the man across from her.  

"Give it up, little one.  You can never win."  His grin was as mocking as ever.  Two spheres of power danced with excitement above his outstretched hands.  But they were weaker than before; his power was waning and growing dim.

Aliah smiled grimly and shook her head.  "No, Tamo Delvin, it is _you who will loose.  For I have already defeated all of your men.  Surely I can beat _you_ as well."  Her voice was confident, but her thoughts were not.  Delvin was weakening, but so was she._

Delvin launched a sphere of power at her head.  Aliah dodged sluggishly out of the way and countered with a white ball of her own.  Delvin stepped aside and it flew past him to crash into the grass hill.  

The tamo's next attack was faster than she expected it to be; three more spheres were thrown in quick succession.  Two of them Aliah managed to dodge, but her tired body simply wouldn't move as fast as she wished, and the third sphere hit her in the leg, sending a sharp jolt through her body.  Aliah bit her lip and barely kept herself from stumbling.  _Ignore the pain.  The sphere had been weak, though; he was low on strength.  Even now, the tamo's breath was coming in short gasps._

And yet, he continued to act as though his triumph was guaranteed.

"Admit defeat!" he cried.  "I will win!  Even now, your powers are dimming.  Any longer, and you'll begin to draw from your life force.  By my hand or my own, Aliah, you _will_ be dead."

Aliah snarled, a white globe flashing into existence above her outstretched hands.  "Never, Tamo Delvin," she growled.  But she was afraid.  Her powers were new, and she didn't know how to use them or what to expect.  She was acting by instinct and reflex; how long could that last?  And she was tired, so achingly tired…

Angry at her own fears, Aliah launched the bright sphere of light at her enemy, who barely managed to jump out of the way. 

Again, a white sphere appeared above her hand, but it was smaller this time, and dimmer.  She threw it forcefully in the tamo's direction, but again Delvin dodged.  Desperate now, Aliah created globe after globe, each one a bit smaller than the last one, each one a little dimmer and less powerful.  Delvin ducked from some, blocked others, but he made no attack on her.  He seemed to be waiting for her to just drop dead on her own. 

_If that's it, he won't have very long to wait._  She was working on pure will-power now.

Holding her hand out, she started to create another sphere.  But the strange tingly feeling that usually accompanied the spheres didn't race through her body.  Aliah stared at her empty hand in shock and tried again.

Nothing.

Nearly frantic now, Aliah shook her hand in a useless attempt to employ any power.  Looking up, she met Delvin's glittering black eyes and gulped at the look of ultimate madness she found there.  

He brought his hands up before him.  

* * * * * * *

Whistling brightly in the early dawn light, Thom Cooper led his dappled steed on a meandering course over the dew-laden grass.  On account of neglecting to tell his parents that he was coming for a visit, he was under no time constraints and was therefore determined to enjoy his journey.

But a strange white light about a mile up ahead made the whistle die on his lips.  Thom pulled his horse to a stop and as he did so, flashes of dark-brown light rose up to clash with the white.

Curious, Thom spurred his horse into a gallop and ran towards the large hill.  Within moments he was staring in shock at the scene that had spread before him.

Broken bodies of more than half a dozen men lay below, tangled in swords or horses or each other.  Their clothing was unfamiliar, and their skin darkly tanned, and for a moment Thom wondered where they had come from.

But his attention was quickly drawn away from them to the far more arresting pair of living who circled each other warily amongst the dead.

The man was tall and dark, dressed in heavy robes of brown.  The maniacal grin that flitted across his face was visible to Thom even from his distant perch upon the hilltop.  His hands glowed brown as he directed his grin at the girl in front of him.

It was the girl that caught Thom's eye and kept it.

She was small and slim, deeply tan and dressed in what appeared to be a nightdress.  Her face was tired and determined and scared.  And she _glowed._  Her whole body seemed to be emitting a light that would have been blinding if it had been any brighter.

The man in front of her spoke in a language that was completely unfamiliar to Thom.  A look of utter defeat flooded the girl's face, and Thom's heart lurched.

_Light…_

He'd always been a sucker for a pretty girl.  Jumping off of his horse, he began to gather his magic.  

* * * * * * *

Time slowed and the world was reduced to an unrealistic haze.  A haze where nothing existed except madness and Tamo Delvin's glowing hands.

Numbly, she watched as his hands slowly spread apart, a ball of sparkling magic growing between them. 

Something screamed inside her.  _Run!_

But her exhausted body made no attempt to flee.  Aliah stood there, frozen, feeling…nothing.  She was too tired to care anymore… With a flick of his wrist, Delvin released the sphere of magic.

It rushed at her, larger than she expected it to be, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when it would hit her, preparing herself for the pain that she would no doubt feel.  _Oh, Papa, I'm so sorry…_

But nothing happened.  

_Nothing happened._  Aliah didn't even feel relief; she just stood there with her eyes closed.  Wondering what was taking so long…slowly, she opened one eye to take a peek.  

Delvin stood in front of her, his hands raised, and his eyes flashing with crazed anger.  It took Aliah a moment to realize that the tamo wasn't looking at her.

Opening her other eye, Aliah followed Delvin's gaze to the top of the nearby grassy hill, where a figure stood.  It was a boy- a tall, powerful looking young man.  

With hands that glowed green.  

"Go away, boy!"  Delvin shouted angrily.  He waved his hands as if to banish the intruder.  "This is none of your business!"  His voice was hoarse and raspy.    

The boy shrugged.  "I know."

With a raw scream of anger, Delvin lifted his hands.  A sphere formed quickly between them.  With another shout, he launched it at the stranger.  Confident that he had suitably taken care of the intruder, Delving turned back to Aliah.  _Not smart… _"Now for you, my dear!" he cackled.   Once again his hands glowed.__

But Aliah wasn't watching the crazed tamo; instead, her eyes were on the boy with the green powers…He had thrown up a wall of green power.  _A shield._

Aliah watched as the sphere ricocheted off the boy's shield, and she smiled.

The sphere had ricocheted, all right.  Straight back to Delvin.  With a bright flash, the globe flew into him.

_No, not very smart at all, Tamo Delvin._

"No!"  His voice cracked with pain; his legs buckled under the force of the blow and he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.  "I'm not finished with you, _karaleva_!"  He laughed then, a feral, crazed laugh, and flicked his wrists in Aliah's direction.  

Her amusement faded as the bolt of light shot through her.   

* * * * * *

A/N: I changed the color of Thom's gift from purple to green, because Crazy told me to.

Hope that you liked it!


	3. Home again

Disclaimer:  I do not own Thom or any of his families, or any other characters that you recognize from the books that I forgot to mention up here.  They were all written by the wonderful, magnificent Tamora Pierce; all rights from them go to her.  However, Aliah, Delvin, all of his henchmen, and some other things belong to me.  TO ME!!  Oops, that wasn't supposed to be capitalized; my shift key is sticking!!  Oops, that doesn't belong in a disclaimer, does it?  
Reviewers!  I love you all!  

Charmgirl:  I am so glad that you like it!!  Is this the story that you were looking for?

Lady Arabian Knight:  *squeals* You like it!  You really like it!! 

* * * * * *

Thom watched in horror as the bolt of light shot through the girl.  He had realized to late what the mage had been doing; there had been nothing that he could have done to stop it.  With an angry shout, he sprinted down the hill as the girl collapsed in a crumpled heap only a few feet from the limp body of her enemy.

He knelt beside her tiny form and placed his hands over her body.  Taking a deep breath, he gathered his magic and sent it coursing through his body.  Her arm was broken, that would need to be fixed first.  She had numerous cuts and bruises; one, on her leg, was deep to the point of showing bone.  

Five minutes later, the cuts and bruises had been diminished considerably and her arm was mended.  She would still need a sling, but she wouldn't be in any more pain. 

Thom stood up stiffly and stretched; the girl's injuries had taken a lot out of him.  Apparently, they had taken a lot out of her as well, for, though she was breathing easy now, she was sleeping deeply and didn't look like she would wake up for anything anytime soon.  

_Mithros, she's beautiful,_ Thom thought, staring down at her.  She was, if he guessed right, about seventeen years old, only a year younger than himself.  Her tiny form was well curved, full, and muscled, but lying there on the ground she looked so vulnerable.  Thom, making a quick decision, carefully scooped up the unconscious beauty and made his way over to his horse, carefully ignoring the injured men all around him.  Thom had always been able to sense a person's character, and these people had an unmistakable air of evil about them; especially the men in the dark robes.  

Once at his horse, though, Thom found himself presented with a problem: how to get the girl on the horse as well as himself.  He could seat her up there and try to hold her upright while attempting to mount, but visions of the girl tumbling off the opposite side of the horse stopped him trying that.  He could tie her to the horse, but he didn't have any rope.  Finally, Thom carefully threw the girl over his shoulder and mounted.  Once in the saddle, he pulled her down and situated her in front of him.  With one arm around her slim waist and the other holding the rein, he gave one last look at the men sprawled about and gently spurred his horse onward.

* * * * *

It was an uneventful ride; the girl never stirred for the whole five hours that it took to reach Pirate's Swoop.  When Thom rode into the courtyard, it was empty, though he had rather expected that, it being lunch.  Of course, with no one around, he had to somehow find a way to get off the horse without accidentally dropping the girl.

He was still sitting in the middle of the courtyard contemplating his problem when a young man jounced into view, whistling cheerfully and tossing an apple from hand to hand.

"Aden!" Thom shouted with relief, recognizing the stable hand.  "Aden, get over her and help me." 

"Thom?" Aden asked in surprise, running over to his side.  "What are you doing here?  And who is she?"

Thom shook his head.  "I don't know who she is; I found her.  Just help me off the horse, alright?"

Aden nodded and held out his arms, which Thom promptly filled with the girl's limp body.  

"Mithros, if that ain't the prettiest thing I've ever seen, knock me on the head with a rock!" Aden exclaimed, looking down at his bundle with admiration.  Thom chuckled, trying to squash the sudden flash of jealousy he felt, and dismounted.  

"Here," he said, reaching for her, suddenly itchy to have her back, "Give her to me."  Aden complied.  "And do me a favor, will you Aden?"

"Sure thing."

"Could you find my parents for me?  Tell them that I'm out here."  Aden nodded and sprinted off to find Alanna and George.

* * * * * *

Yeah, that was kind of a boring chapter.  But I needed it; the next one will be better, I promise.  Please review!!  


	4. Waking Up

Disclaimer:  I do not own Thom, or any members of his family, or Pirate's Swoop, or any other things that you can remember from the stories that are in my story but I forgot to put in the disclaimer.  Everything else belongs to me!

Lady Arabian Knight and Charmgirl:  You two are so wonderful!!  I love ya!  *hugs* I hope that you like this chapter!

* * * * * 

_"Run, Aliah!"  Screams of terror filled the dark night._

_"No Papa!  No!"  Strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her up.  She felt something warm underneath her; a horse.  "Papa!" she cried, clinging to his hand.  _

_His dark eyes held hers for a moment longer.  "You must go, my child.  You are our last hope."_

"Papa!"  Her shout echoed throughout the room.  Breathing heavily, Aliah sat up in a cold sweat, surprised to find herself in a large, fluffy bed.  Where was she?  Tamo Delvin, she thought immediately, but she quickly dismissed that idea.  If Delvin had her, she would be dead, not sleeping comfortably in a cotton nightgown.  Aliah paused for a moment in her thoughts and frowned at her change of clothes, but soon dismissed that as unimportant information.  She had to find out where she was.  There were no lights in the room, but the moon provided enough light to distinguish a few pieces of furniture.  And a door.  

Biting her lip, Aliah pushed aside her blankets and slowly climbed out of bed.  First priority: her clothes.  Tiptoeing quietly, she walked around the bed, searching for the familiar garments.

"They're in the wardrobe."

Aliah shrieked at the sudden sound and spun around as a tall, lithe figure rose from the shadows.  He stepped in front of the window, the moonlight revealing his face.  Aliah scrunched up her nose in puzzlement; he looked very familiar.  

"Sorry about the lack of candles," the boy said, moving over to what Aliah guessed to be the fireplace and kneeling down before it.  In a matter of seconds, a bright, cheerful flame lit the room.  The boy straightened and turned to face her. 

Why did he look so familiar?

Aliah stared intently, trying to call up a name or a place, any reason why she would know him.  He certainly didn't remind her of anyone from home, for they were all dark haired, dark-eyed, and dark-skinned.  This boy, _man, she told herself, was tan, but not dark, and his hair seemed to have a reddish tint to it, though that might have just been the firelight._

"Ahem."  Apparently her scrutiny made him nervous, for he was shifting about uncomfortably.  "Can you understand what I'm saying?"  His voice was gentle and yet commanding.  

Aliah opened her mouth to respond, then hesitated.  "Ani razumieć," she breathed finally.

* * * * *

Thom stared in consternation.  _Great, he thought wryly, __she speaks another language.  Of course, it shouldn't have been too surprising, but still, it made for a lot of difficulties.  _

"You don't understand me, do you?" he asked with a sigh.

The girl blinked.

"Um…my name…" he placed his hand on his chest, "is _Thom."  He patted his chest again.  "Thom."_

The girl smiled, her large brown eyes sparkling with amusement.  "Aliah," she said clearly, pointing to herself.  

Thom grinned foolishly.  "Aliah."

"Ah-lee-ah," the girl said, nodding.  

"Aliah."

They stared at each other for a moment before Thom realized how foolish he must look, standing there with a goofy grin on his face, and cleared his throat.

"Um, stay here, alright?" he said, pointing to her and then to an empty chair.  "Just…stay here."  Again, he indicated the room, hoping that she would get the message.  "I'll be right back." 

Another blink.  

"Yeah.  Alright."  With a final look at the pretty girl, Thom ran out of the room in search of his family.  Maybe someone else would know what language she was speaking.

* * * * *

"Urgh," Aliah moaned, falling back onto the bed.  "Why did I _do that?"  Pretending that she didn't speak his language was like lying, and she wasn't accustomed to lying.  It was just…some part of her knew that if they thought that she couldn't understand them, they would be more open around her; she would be more protected somehow. _

Bouncing back up onto her feet, she recalled that Thom had said that her clothes were in the wardrobe.  Quickly, she walked over to the piece of furniture and threw open the doors.  

They were there, all right, and clean, too.  With a happy sigh, Aliah pulled them out and began to dress.  Her blouse, white with big sleeves, went on first, then her leggings, which were black and snug.  Over these two pieces of clothing went a dark brown, knee-length tunic that laced up in the front and had slits in side to her waist to permit movement.  Finally, she tightened her wide black belt around her waist and tugged on her tall black boots to complete the ensemble.  

Catching sight of herself in a small, wall-hanging mirror, Aliah frowned and tried to smooth out her mussled hair, but to no avail.  Her long black locks, naturally thick and wavy, hadn't been combed or washed in days and were a frightful mess.  After a few more half-hearted tugs, she abandoned her hair and went over to the window to wait for Thom's return.  

* * * * *

AHH!!!  *runs around crazily*  This is so BAD!  I don't even know why I put this chapter up, you guys; I'm afraid that it's horribly….horrible.  I think that my plot has run away!  Please review!  *runs after disappearing plot plan*


	5. Meeting the parents

Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue.  I'm not really in the mood to come up with anything creative, so hopefully that will do.  Oh, wait, I do own Aliah, so don't take her (because I know you all want to!)

A/N:  K, guys, bear with me; this may get confusing, so I'll try to explain it before you read.  Aliah can understand Thom and others, but they can't understand her.  When it's from her POV, you will be able to understand her, but Thom and co. can't.  When it's from Thom's POV, no one can understand her.  Wow, that made no sense.  *sigh* Good luck; this is kind of an experiment.

POV changes a lot.

IceByrd67:  Glad that you don't care about my plotlessness…I'm not sure how long it will last!

Charmgirl:  You like Thom!  I'm happy.  (and I think that you pushed the review button twice!)

Lady Arabian Knight:  Yeah, sorry that it was short.  School just takes so much time, ya know?  And yes, I love making all men goofballs; they're just too sweet that way.

* * * * *

"She's awake!" Thom shouted exuberantly, bounding into his parent's room.  Alanna looked up from her papers and grinned.  

"Hey, George," Alanna said to her husband with a laugh, violet eyes twinkling, "She's awake!"

"I heard," said the Baron, putting his book down with a sigh.  "How could I not!"  With another long-suffering sigh, George pulled himself to his feet and put a strong hand on his son's shoulder.  "Well, come on, laddy, let's go take a look at this girl of yours."

Thom hesitated.  "There is one problem, though."

Alanna's brow furrowed, trying to imagine what trouble the weak stranger could present.  "What problem?"

"Nothing bad!"  Thom hurried to assure her.  "It's just, she speaks another language.  I have no idea what's she's saying, and she can't understand a word of what I am!"

"Is that all?" George said with a laugh.  Thom looked at his father in astonishment.  Had he not understood?

"But she can't understand me," Thom said again, slower this time, his voice anxious.  There she was, a powerful, beautiful girl of his dreams, and he didn't speak her language!  It was an obvious problem!

Alanna watched her son's growing concern with slight amusement.  "I'm sure that _someone_ can understand her, Thom.  And if not, there are other ways of communication."

Thom grinned self-consciously.  "You're right, of course.  Can we go now?"

* * * * *

They were coming down the hall; three of them, if her hearing was as acute as it used to be.  Thom, no doubt, though who he had with him she had no idea.  Probably the lord and lady of this place.  As she heard the door creak open behind her, she abandoned her guessing games and turned from the window to face the newcomers.

Thom came in first, a charming grin plastered on his face.  Aliah smiled briefly in return as he stepped to the side to admit two others.

As the first figure stepped in, Aliah suddenly found herself thankful for the years of training that now kept her face instinctively blank.  It was a woman, small in stature but practically bursting with energy, dressed simply in a tunic and leggings.  A mop of brilliant red curls encircled her face, and two equally brilliant violet eyes sparkled out at her.  She carried herself with a strength and confidence that made Aliah suspect that she would be a formidable opponent.

In behind the copper-headed woman strode an equally impressive man.  Tall, muscular, and ruggedly handsome despite the slightly crooked nose, he had bright green eyes filled with deep warmth and intelligence.  And a bit of mischievous youth flashed out as well, vying with his graying hair.

Aliah felt an instant liking for both of them.

"Um."  Thom stepped forward with an uncertain glance at his companions.  "Aliah…"

Aliah smiled.

Flushing slightly, Thom continued.  "Aliah, this is my mother, Alanna, and my father, George."

Suddenly enjoying her little game, Aliah smile widened as she pointed at his parents.

"Alanna…George," she said clearly, naming each of them in turn.

"Yes!" Thom cried happily, and Aliah nearly burst with the effort of keeping her laughter pent up inside.  Oh, but he was adorable.  

With a bright smile and a knowing look at her son, Alanna gestured at the door.  "Why don't we find somewhere to sit?" she suggested.  Taking Aliah's arm, she led them out of the room.

A few minutes later, they were all seated comfortably in a small cozy room filled with cases and cases of books.  Aliah's fingers itched to pick one up when she saw them; books were a rarity at home, though her father had managed to collect a full bookcase and he would read to her every…her mind skidded painfully away from thoughts of her family and instead focused on present events.

They were still looking at her; at least, Thom was.  His parents were talking quietly to each other, with an occasional glance at their mysterious guest.  

Well, Thom wasn't really looking at her; it was more like he would glance around the room and peek at her every so often before looking down at his hands, his cheeks flushed.

After about ten minutes of a flushing Thom and a whispering George and Alanna- who had been discussing what to do with her- George finally spoke up.

"Aliah, do you understand anything that we're saying?" 

Aliah smiled, keeping her face blank.  It still felt odd, pretending to be oblivious to their conversations, but she seemed to be stuck with it now.  And this way, they couldn't ask any questions, and she was pretty sure that they wouldn't send her away.  

George and Alanna exchanged glances.  "What are we going to do?" Alanna asked.  "Do we just keep her here until someone claims her?"

"Or until she wants to leave," George agreed, then glanced at Aliah.  "Are we sure that she can actually talk?"

"Yes," Thom broke in.  "She said something when she woke up."

"Oh?"  Alanna's eyebrow went up.  "What did she say?"

Forehead scrunching in concentration, he tried to recall her words.  "Ahnee…ahnee raz…ooo….Ahnee razoomec.  I think."  

Aliah grinned.  "Ani razumieć," she repeated.  Rikath, she felt like an idiot.

His parents frowned.

"Doesn't sound familiar," Alanna said.  "You, George?"

"Nope."

They turned back to Aliah.

She smiled.

This was going to be interesting.

* * * * *

A/N:  Well, it's longer.  And in case anyone is wondering, "Ani razumieć," means "I don't understand."  And I kinda cobbled it together from different languages that I liked the look of.  Oh, and Rikath is a god that I just made up for the purpose of that one sentence.

Review please!


	6. Early Morning Meeting

Disclaimer:  My name is not Tamora Pierce.  Therefore, I do not own any of these characters.  However, my name _is AerinBrown (well, not __really really, but let's pretend) and Aliah is my creation.  Just don't sue me or anything.  It's pointless._

A/N:  hehe, I updated!!  Surprise!  *jumps around and cackles* Thanksgiving VACATION!!  HAHAHA!!  Four days WITHOUT SCHOOL!! Ahem.  Thank you for still reading.  On with the story!!!

* * * * *

_"Run, Aliah!"_

_"No Papa!  No!"  Strong, familiar arms wrapped around her, lifting her up, placing her on a broad horse.  "Papa!" she cried, clinging to his hand.  She could see his face, eerily orange in the flickering light of the fires; their homes were on fire.     _

_ His dark eyes held hers for a moment longer. "You must go, my child. You are our last hope."_

_Tears streaming down her cheeks, she shook her head.  "No Papa," she sobbed, trying desperately to block the sounds of the screams, of her friends, her family._

_"Go!"  He slapped her horse into motion, and with a shake of its head, it took off into the night._

* * * * * 

She woke with a start, sitting up straight and drawing a deep, shuddering breath.  Another nightmare. The screams, the fires, the running…it was always the same.  Her family…with a shake of her head, she firmly pushed all thoughts of that night away as she pushed off her blankets.  Dwelling on the past wouldn't do anything for her future.  

Climbing out of bed, Aliah crossed over to the window, peeking through the curtains to determine the time.  Just past five o'clock, if her guess was correct; the sun was barely poking its bright head over the horizon.  Turning back to the room, she glanced at the straight-backed wooden chair that she had laid her clothes on the night before and sighed.   Gone.  

_Well, she thought, __suppose that's to be expected.  They were rather worn and stained.  But a week of running for your life through the desert can do that to one's clothing.  _

There was, however, a stack of unfamiliar clothing sitting in their place, and she could only assume that they were for her.  With another sigh for her lost clothes, she walked over to the chair and picked them up.

As she dressed, she mulled over yesterday's events.  During their discussion in the library, Alanna and George had come to two conclusions: Aliah didn't speak or understand their language, and she could stay here as long as she wanted because there were plenty of extra rooms.  

Aliah grinned, thinking of the extensive game of charades her hosts had gone through to try and make her understand that she was welcome here.  Of course, Aliah hadn't been much help, shaking her head and pretending to be confused until Thom was practically tearing his hair out in frustration.  Finally, Aliah decided to show mercy and had nodded that she understood.  

Thom had looked so happy.  Had hugged her, even.  And jumped back, flushed as red as the back of a desert poisoner. 

Then, Alanna had led her off to the kitchens for some food and then to the bath, two things that embedded the red-headed woman in Aliah's heart forever.  It felt so good to be clean and well fed once again. 

With a final tug on her boots, Aliah straightened and examined herself in the full-length mirror.  The boots were black and came up to her knees; the leggings, brown and loose, went nicely with her flowing cream colored blouse, and a long tunic of a lighter brown than her pants went over it all.  All in all, it was a comfortable little outfit and went well with her coloring.  

After running a brush through her waist length curls, Aliah slipped out the door to do some exploring.

* * * * *

Thom stared disconsolately at the rising sun.  He had been up for two hours, unable to sleep and feeling extremely stupid.  And confused.  

Ever since he had seen little black-haired Aliah, glowing and beautiful, over the top of that hill, his heart had been behaving strangely.  _He had been behaving strangely.  In fact, he had been behaving so strangely that even he had noticed it, which meant that his mother and father probably noticed as well.  Which meant that they were probably talking about him and smiling behind their hands when he wasn't looking. _

Thom frowned, lightly kicking the stone wall with his foot.  He sighed, wishing that he could tell Aliah how he felt.  Actually, he probably _could tell Aliah how he felt; it wasn't like she would be able to understand him anyway.  _

With another heavy sigh, Thom leaned against the wall until a musical voice broke through his thoughts.

"Szia, Thom."

Thom's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly smoothed his face before turning around.  "Hello, Aliah.  Good morning."

Aliah smiled.  She had a beautiful smile, Thom thought, unaware of the goofy grin that grew across his face.  He was, however, aware that Aliah's smile got wider. 

"Dobar jutro, ráno."  

Thom nodded.  "I wish that I understood what you're saying," he said wistfully.  Aliah peered into his face, cocking her head questioningly.  "Well," he said, as though she had asked him what he meant, "I would ask you who that man was you were fighting.  And what kind of power you have, and how much.   And why you are here; who was after you."

Aliah smiled softly and stepped up next to him to lean on the wall.  Throwing her hair behind her, she began to speak.  "čovjek je čarobnjak," she said, her voice soft and soothing.  Thom turned and leaned on the wall next to here, watching her face as she spoke, the dawn light making it shine.  

"On je gonjenje mene to ubiti mene…" She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Ja sam ovdje jer te spas mene i ja osjet siguran ovdje….."  

* * * * * *

"Hey, George," Alanna called softly, holding the white curtains away from the window and peering through.

"Hmmm?  What is it?"  The ex-King of Thieves slipped up behind her, encircling her waist in a light embrace.  

"Look."  

Pulling the curtains back farther, George leaned forward to look outside.  Frowning, he looked down at his wife.  "What?"

Alanna rolled her eyes.  "It's so obvious that Thom is smitten with the mysterious desert girl.  Just look at the way he's looking at her."

George shrugged, kissing the top of her head.  "So?  She's a pretty girl, and mysterious to boot.  She seems nice enough."

"Yeah," Alanna said with a sigh.  "It's just…we know nothing about her."

"Eh, don't worry about it, lass.  It'll all work out.  Don't things always?"

"No."

George laughed.  "Come on, o wife of mine.  Let's find some breakfast."

* * * * * *

*groans*   Why, oh, WHY!, is this story being so stubborn.  Sorry if this chapter bored you to tears.  If you are wondering what Aliah was saying, she was saying "The man was a wizard.  He was chasing me to kill me.  I am here because you rescued me and I feel safe here."  Cheesy, but it doesn't really matter because no one can understand her anyway!!

Charmgirl, Lady Arabian Knight, and lilleehunee:  Thanks so much for reviewing!  Glad that you like it.  Hope that this chapter was okay!!

Please review people!  I like reviews.


End file.
